


Гость

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: Их отношения застряли на неопределённом уровне. Вслух никто не отмечал, что они просто коллеги или уже друзья. Всё их общение происходило, как что-то само собой разумеющееся, хотя Коннор желал знать наверняка о своём статусе в жизни Уилла.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Гость

Остановившись перед дверью, Коннор засомневался в своём поспешном решении прийти домой к Уиллу. Он не знал, какой будет реакция Холстеда на его внезапное появление. Их отношения застряли на неопределённом уровне. Вслух никто не отмечал, что они просто коллеги или уже друзья. Всё их общение происходило, как что-то само собой разумеющееся, хотя Коннор желал знать наверняка о своём статусе в жизни Уилла.

Причина, по которой Коннор оказался на пороге дома, заключалась в том, что Уилл не вышел на работу. Услышав около медсестринского поста небольшую, но ёмкую информацию, что Доктор Холстед заболел, он забеспокоился. Если не считать выходных, то Роудс успел привыкнуть видеть Уилла изо дня в день. Хотя бывало, что и без рабочих смен они пересекались в баре Молли, сразу вступая в лёгкие и обыденные беседы. В такие случайные встречи Уилл напрочь забывал о том, что он пришёл с Джеем или с другими друзьями из больницы, уделяя всё внимание Коннору, как будто также успевая заскучать по нему вне работы.

Без труда узнав адрес Уилла, Коннор отправился к нему, конечно, не предупредив об этом самого мужчину. И теперь Роудс сомневался, что поступил верно, перебирая в голове пару вариантов, которые смогли бы сгладить недовольство Холстеда, если оно возникнет. В голове оправдав себя, что всего лишь заботился о друге, Коннор наконец-то постучал в дверь.

Сразу послышались шаги, причём хозяин дома торопился, будто кого-то ждал. И эти секунды показались для Коннора вечностью. Он совершенно не подумал, что Уилл мог быть не один. Меньше всего Коннору хотелось встретиться лицом к лицу с девушкой Холстеда.

— Как быстро, — широко раскрыв дверь, Уилл попытался выглядеть бодрым, хотя бледное лицо перечеркнуло его притворство, — Коннор?

— Эм, привет, Уилл, — неуверенно улыбнулся Коннор, запихнув руки в карманы куртки, чувствуя себя лишним.

— Как ты узнал мой адрес, хотя, — отступив назад, озадаченно произнёс Холстед, но не стал дожидаться ответа, — скорее проходи. Сегодня один из холодных вечеров, которые возможны в Чикаго.

Не став возражать, Коннор зашёл в тепло, только теперь ощутив, что сильно замёрз. Окинув быстрым взглядом Холстеда, он немного расслабился. Всё же Уилл держался на ногах, а значит болезнь не была запущена. После короткого анализа мужчины, Роудс вспомнил, что в доме мог быть кто-то ещё, от этого предположения он напрягся. И как бы он себе ни внушал, что ничего удивительного в том, что Уилл мог с кем-то жить, всё равно это никак его не успокаивало. Ощущение на душе Коннора было неприятным, и это было донельзя глупо.

— Я спросил у Мэгги твой адрес. Надеюсь, это не являлось конфиденциальной информацией, — усмехнулся Роудс, опомнившись, что молчание затянулось.

— Неожиданно, — слегка улыбнулся Уилл, жестом приглашая Коннора присесть на диван.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — Именно из-за этого вопроса Коннор и оказался здесь, а вдобавок, чтобы ещё и лично увидеть состояние больного. Хотя внешний вид Холстеда намекал на ещё несколько выходных дней.

Присев рядом с Коннором, Уилл заметно поёжился. Он был одет в тёплую пижаму, которая делала его по-домашнему уютным. Коннору ещё не доводилось видеть Уилла в такой одежде, что практически заставило его невольно улыбнуться.

— Температуры нет благодаря таблеткам, голова тоже перестала болеть, хотя несколькими часами ранее она раскалывалась пополам, — поморщился Уилл, откровенно признаваясь, почувствовав заботу со стороны Коннора, — так что я иду на поправку.

Взяв с кресла плед, Коннор накрыл им ноги Уилла, ловя на себе удивлённый взгляд с долей смущения.

— Ты дрожишь, — пояснил Коннор, закусив изнутри щеку. Он даже не понял, как на автомате решил согреть Уилла.

— Спасибо, — благодарно улыбнулся Уилл, сразу расслабившись, натягивая повыше плед, только тогда осознавая, что он в нём нуждался.

Громкий стук в дверь прервал недолгую идиллию. Быстро подскочив на ноги, Коннор в спешке схватил куртку. Это выглядело очень неловко, но мужчина не хотел доставлять неудобства своим присутствием в качестве третьего лишнего. А ведь изначально Уилл ждал кого-то, а тут явился он.

— Ты куда? — Заморгал Холстед, поднявшись следом, без желания отложив в сторону согревающий плед.

— Прости, я пришёл без предупреждения, — протараторил Коннор, оказавшись в коридоре, — не хочу мешать тебе и твоей гостье.

Резко схватив Коннора за локоть, Уилл заметно нахмурился. Пока он пытался понять, что в голове Роудса, тот от него сбегал.

— Моей гостье? — Не выдержав, засмеялся Уилл, мягко отпихнув Коннора в сторону, чтобы свободно открыть дверь.

Коннору же оставалось удивлённо наблюдать, как Уилл забрал коробку с пиццей, обменявшись заезженными фразами, используемыми с курьерами. Затем Холстед искоса глянул на растерянного мужчину, держа в руках горячую еду.

— Думаю, соревноваться с пиццей — не очень хорошая идея, Коннор, — подмигнул Уилл, уходя на кухню, спиной видя, как покраснел Роудс, — поужинаем?

Как только они сели за стол, взяв по кусочку пиццы, первым не выдержал Уилл, успев раскрепоститься перед Коннором, как будто подобные посиделки в его доме друг с другом происходили каждый день.

— Почему именно гостья? В смысле, почему ты решил, что у меня должна быть гостья? — Заинтересованно спросил Уилл, попав на тему, которую Коннор хотел поднимать в последнюю очередь.

Оттягивая ответ, специально долго пережёвывая пиццу, Коннор мысленно подбирал слова. Наверное, ему не стоило задумываться, потому что вышло только хуже.

— Может, потому что ты болеешь, и Мэннинг точно должна была прийти к тебе? — Ляпнул Коннор, только потом поняв, что момент с предположением о гостье был ещё не таким неловким, как то, что он сейчас выдал.

— О, — многозначительно протянул Уилл.

— Я имел ввиду, что это нормально, вы же встречаетесь, и, — начал оправдываться Коннор, отложив недоеденную пиццу, сбившись с мысли.

— Мы не встречаемся, — поправил Уилл, поставив локти на стол, переплетя пальцы и положив на них подбородок.

Коннор удивлённо уставился на Уилла, успев за несколько месяцев выстроить целую цепочку отношений Холстеда с Мэннинг, конечно, чувствуя разочарование. А теперь оказалось, что ничего и не было.

— Коннор, — позвал Уилл, не отводя от него взгляда, — ты сказал, что ко мне должна была прийти гостья, с которой я встречаюсь, потому что я болею. Всё это прозвучало логично: гость пришёл, и я болею, но мы не встречаемся.

— Это не проблема, — поражаясь скорости языка, сразу отозвался Коннор, не заметив никакого изумления со стороны Уилла.

— Надеюсь, ты не против пиццы на первом свидании? — Усмехнулся Уилл, всё ещё чувствуя напряжение, которое резко испарилось, когда Коннор опустил ладонь поверх его руки, одним тёплым касанием расставляя всё по полочкам.

— Определённо «за», — улыбнулся Коннор, шумно сглотнув, ощущая сердцебиение в ушах.

Потянувшись к Коннору, Уилл осторожно коснулся губами лба, сразу отстранившись, желая видеть его глаза, в которых он давно читал любовь.

— Спасибо, что пришёл, — шёпотом выдохнул Уилл, перехватив ладонь Коннора, сжав её.

— Мне нужен был ты, — нежно обняв мужчину, тихо проговорил Коннор.

Сейчас не требовались объяснения, долгие признания — всё могло подождать до следующего дня. В молчании добравшись до кровати, Коннор позаботился о больном, закутав его в пуховое одеяло, подав необходимые таблетки со стаканом воды. Оставив лёгкий поцелуй на губах Уилла, он обнял его со спины, уткнувшись носом в плечо. Возвращаться домой Коннор не собирался, засыпая с Уиллом, где-то на краю сознания вспомнив, как обыденно начался день, не предвещая перемен. И теперь следующее утро наступило в объятиях любимого мужчины, точно по-новому и с улыбкой на лице.


End file.
